setos pain
by rexrider99
Summary: Oh, dear, now that ass has a knife... What will poor Seto do?
1. Default Chapter

yu-gi-oh~SETO'S PAIN  
  
by Kaiba Junshin  
  
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning  
  
"Okay, bye Mokuba-chan!" Seto waved good-bye to his little brother as the boy walked out to where a friend of his had their car waiting.  
  
"Bye, oniisan!" Mokuba hopped into the car and the parent drove off.  
  
Seto sighed and closed the door. "I hope he'll be okay. It's the first time he's gone over to a friend's house, let alone to a sleep over." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Get over here, boy!" Gozaburo suddenly shouted to Seto.  
  
Seto hurried over. "Sir?" Eager to please his new father, and inexperienced in the man's ways, the he didn't know any better.  
  
Gozaburo smiled at the boy, then grabbed Seto's shirt front and brought the boy's face to his own. "We need to toughen you up, Seto-kun."  
  
"Please, Gozaburo-sama, let me down. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it!" Seto sobbed, terrified.  
  
Gozaburo's face grew even colder. "You are a wimp, Seto-kun. If you're ever going to run Kaiba Corp, we'll need to toughen you up. A heart of stone is what you need in this business. You have the heart of an eleven-year-old. We're going to change that."  
  
"But, I'm only eleven! Why should I change?!" Seto cried as Gozaburo started down the hall.  
  
"Because, if I don't start on you, I'll start on Mokuba-kun, and you don't want that, now do you, little Seto-kun?" Seto shook his head vigorously. "Good. I'm glad we agree."  
  
Seto swallowed, hard. He knew Gozaburo had only adopted him for his brains. If the man wanted a heart of stone, he had a long way to go. Seto was only eleven, and there was a slim chance of him gaining that stone heart within the next ten years, at least, that's how Seto saw it. ~What can he do to me?~ Seto asked himself. ~I'm small and quick. If I want to get away, I'll get away. I'm not stupid, and he knows this.~ He felt his confidence growing.  
  
"Here we are." Gozaburo's door slammed shut behind them and he locked it. Then the man put Seto down. "Now, Seto, why do you think I wanted you?" Gozaburo asked, watching as the terrified boy glanced around at his surroundings.  
  
"Because I'm smart." Seto mumbled.  
  
Gozaburo smiled slightly. "Surely you don't think that's all, do you?"  
  
"So you'd have someone who could run your company once you'd died?" Seto added.  
  
Gozaburo's smile widened. "Ah, there's another good reason. Since it's obvious that you'll never guess the last one, I'll tell you." He backed Seto into a corner and stooped down to the boy's level. "You're cute." Then he kissed Seto lightly on the lips.  
  
Seto let out a strangled cry. ~No! No, no, no, no, no!!~ His mind went in circles. ~Someone... Anyone! Help!!~  
  
Gozaburo pulled back and watched Seto's emotions fly across his face. "You don't like that, do you?" He asked lightly.  
  
"N-no, s-s-sir..." Seto stammered.  
  
Gozaburo's face turned ugly. "You will learn to like it, boy." He warned.  
  
"No!" Seto cried, then tried to slip from the corner Gozaburo had backed him up into.  
  
Gozaburo sneered and punched Seto in the stomach. "Oh, yes you will. You will either learn to like it, or you'll learn to deal with it." He hissed as Seto doubled over in pain. "Am I understood?"  
  
Seto spit in Gozaburo's face and made a dash for freedom. He ran to Gozaburo's private phone. ~Gotta call the orphanage! They'll take me out of here! They'll have Gozaburo arrested!~ He told himself. He picked up the phone, only to find it dead. "Kami..."  
  
Gozaburo chuckled from the corner, where he still stood. "You think I'm that stupid, Seto? Don't be an idiot. And I'm telling you right now, if you tell anyone what goes on in this room, your brother's life is forfeit."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. ~Mokuba!~  
  
"I see we have an understanding. Good. Get over here." Gozaburo ordered.  
  
Seto ran to the room door. ~Please, let me out...~ He sobbed to himself, jiggling the locked knob. Gozaburo jangled the keys in his hand. ~Kami, no...~ Seto fell to his knees, defeated, tears running down his face in streams.  
  
"Heheh..." Gozaburo walked over to Seto. "You're even cuter when you're like this. Your only problem is that no crime goes unpunished here, little one. You spat in my face, tried to call for help, tried to escape, and defied me. You know what I do to someone who does all that?"  
  
"N-no..." Seto watched Gozaburo fearfully.  
  
"I teach them not to do that anymore." Gozaburo's fist rammed into Seto's jaw, causing the boy to cry out. Gozaburo pulled Seto up by his shirt front again and pushed him against the wall. "No sound." He whispered before covering Seto's mouth with his own. Then started punching Seto's stomach continuously. Seto couldn't make a sound, so just clenched his eyes shut and let his tears fall down his face.  
  
When Gozaburo let go, Seto fell to his knees, since his legs sure wouldn't hold him anytime soon. He glanced up at the man above him, breathing hard. ~Kami, please, make it end. Just make it all end.~ He was tempted to curl up into a ball, but the bruises on his stomach wouldn't let him, he knew.  
  
Suddenly, Gozaburo grabbed Seto's hair and pulled him to his feet by use of his hair. "Stand up, Seto." He ordered.  
  
"I-I can't!" Seto cried.  
  
"Only a weakling can't stand. Are you a weakling, Seto?" Gozaburo asked, not letting go of Seto's hair.  
  
"N-no, sir..." Seto whispered.  
  
"Then stand!" Gozaburo hissed angrily, shaking Seto's hair roughly.  
  
Seto let out a cry as his hair was pulled from his head. He desperately tried to stand on his own two feet, but he was shaking too much. ~Hold! You have to hold! He'll let go if you hold!~ He cried at his jelly-like legs.  
  
Gozaburo was disgusted. He tossed Seto onto his bed. Seto tried to get up. "Stay there." Gozaburo ordered. Seto let himself fall back on the bed. Gozaburo came to stand over him. "You disgust me, Seto. I was being easy on you, since I realize you've been pampered your whole life, but apparently this pampering has made you weaker than I'd thought." He pulled off Seto's sweater, then unbuttoned the boy's long sleeved yellow shirt. He ran a cold hand over Seto's stomach and chest, making Seto shiver.  
  
~I'm tempted to say that this is nice, but I have this sinking feeling that this won't last for long.~ Seto thought. Suddenly, Gozaburo's fist jammed into the already-forming bruise on Seto's abdomen. Seto let out a cry. ~Kami!~  
  
"I can make you beg for mercy very easily. Do you want me to let you go?" Seto nodded. "Are you going to keep your mouth shut?" Seto nodded again. Gozaburo pulled away and went to unlock the door.  
  
Seto forced himself to sit up and pull his shirt back closed. His fingers were shaking too much for him to button it, but he didn't care. He just wanted out. He grabbed his sweater and moved as quickly as he could to where Gozaburo held the door open. Gozaburo's hand on his shoulder forced Seto to stop. ~What now?!~  
  
"Seto. You'll come back here when I call. You'll come without a struggle or sound. You'll come without any complaint. Am I understood?" Gozaburo warned.  
  
"Yes, sir." Seto mumbled. Gozaburo nodded and let go. Seto fled from the man as quickly as he could. ~Kami...~  
  
-  
  
~~A/N: Uhm, this fic has been bothering me for the longest time, now. For almost all my fics, this will be Seto's past. Has anyone else written anything else like this? Am I the first? R+R!! Also, do you think I should do a lemon? I want to, but it won't be for another chapter or so if I do. I have to have Seto properly terrified first... *looks at unconscious Seto* Oh, dear... *runs over to Seto to try and revive him*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasonings. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, possibly even Seto... Hum... Candle wax... 


	2. setos pain part 2 hot wax

Chapter 2: Hot Wax  
  
"Seto!" Gozaburo shouted from out in the hall. Seto had been saying good night to his brother.  
  
Seto groaned mentally and quietly walked out into the hall. "Shhh. I just got Mokuba to go to sleep." He grumbled quietly.  
  
"My room. Now." Gozaburo growled before moving down the hall.  
  
Seto froze. So, the day had finally come. Gozaburo wished to beat him up again, and his old bruises were finally fading. Most of them were gone, even. Seto glanced in Mokuba's room at the sleeping boy. "Sleep well, ototo- chan." He whispered before hanging his head and walking down to Gozaburo's room.  
  
When he got there, he was surprised to find the room lit only by a couple dozen candles. ~If he's hoping this will relax me, he's wrong.~ Seto thought, walking into the room.  
  
The door fell shut behind him, and he could hear Gozaburo locking the door. Next thing he knew, a pair of arms had wrapped around his shoulders. Seto felt himself tense. "Why so tense, my boy?" Gozaburo asked softly. "Afraid I'm going to hurt you?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Seto stumbled over his words. After what had happened to him last time, he was surprised that his legs were still holding him upright.  
  
Gozaburo forced Seto to look at him. "Good. I am."  
  
Seto's legs gave way beneath him. ~No!~ He fell to his knees, ignoring the pain it caused him. ~I need to get back up!~ He shouted at himself.  
  
Gozaburo narrowed his eyes, then grabbed some of Seto's hair and pulled him to his feet. "Let me guess, you can't stand again." He said dryly. The look of pure terror in Seto's eyes gave him his answer. "You're lucky. I don't need you standing today." He pointed at the bed. "Get over there." He ordered, letting go of Seto's head to go get something.  
  
Seto managed to catch himself this time and made it to the bed with few problems. He breathed a quiet sigh when he sat on the bed. ~Jeeze! My head hurts, again! I wonder how much hair he managed to pull out this time!~ Seto complained to himself.  
  
"Lay down." Gozaburo ordered. Seto did as he was told. Gozaburo smiled and pulled out a couple pieces of string and two pairs of handcuffs. "Put your hands over your head." He ordered. Seto was too terrified to disobey. He'd heard stories at the orphanage, but he was too scared to run, not to mention the fact that Gozaburo had locked the door again. Seto wanted to scream, but he knew that that sort of action would only make this worse. "You're being very good, Seto." Gozaburo purred in the boy's ear once he'd finished handcuffing Seto to the headboard of the bed. He tied Seto's feet to the end of the bed next.  
  
~Kami, what did I ever do to deserve this?~ Seto asked. ~And how can I get out of this?~  
  
"I like it when you're good, Seto." Gozaburo purred coming over to sit on the bed next to Seto. He slowly unbuttoned Seto's pajama shirt. Then he ran his hand over Seto's skin. "I was wrong to call you cute. You are beautiful." Then he leaned over and captured Seto's mouth in his own.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, an attempt to hold back his tears. ~I didn't want this. I only wanted a home where Mokuba and I could live together happily! Papa... Haha...~ He felt the tears start.  
  
Gozaburo wiped some of the boy's tears away. "We'll teach you not to cry, little one. We'll make you strong." The man whispered before moving away. Seto opened his eyes in time to see Gozaburo bring a cloth to his mouth. "Open your mouth, Seto." He ordered. Seto did as he was told and Gozaburo placed the cloth in his mouth, moving quickly to tie it behind Seto's head.  
  
~What's he doing?! Making sure I can't make a sound?~ Seto asked himself.  
  
Gozaburo picked up a candle. "This may hurt, so I've made sure you can scream all you want. No one will hear you." Then he tipped the candle over Seto's chest. Hot wax fell down onto the boy's chest. Seto screamed into the cloth. His tears fled down his cheeks in streams.  
  
~Kami... Kami, but, that HURTS!~ Seto shouted to himself, closing his eyes. ~Stop! Stop it!~ He screamed at Gozaburo in his mind as the man picked a new spot to drip the wax on. Another scream of pain ripped it's way through his throat, and Seto had no way to hold it in, nor any way to make it heard. Gozaburo had made sure of the last part.  
  
Gozaburo was grinning widely, crazily, even. He was loving every moment of this. Causing others pain was a favorite past time of his, no matter who the person was, no matter how much he cared for the person. Oh, he really did love Seto, don't get me wrong, but he had the oddest ways of showing his love. "Poor Seto..." He mumbled, placing the candle back on the table next to him. "Did that hurt?" His voice was soft, caring. Seto nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Do you wish me to stop?" Seto nodded again.  
  
If only Seto had seen the knife on the table, next to the candle. He might not have been so quick to agree...  
  
-  
  
~~A/N: CLIFFY!!!!! I LOVE my cliffhangers!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasonings. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto, as you can all very well see... *evil laughter* 


	3. setos pain3 knife maddness

Chapter 3: Knife Madness  
  
Gozaburo leaned over and kissed Seto's lips gently, ignoring the cloth that kept the boy from crying out. Seto stiffened at first, but, slowly, warmed to the alien touch. ~Now, if he'll only let me go...~ Seto thought, finally allowing himself to enjoy what Gozaburo was doing to him.  
  
Seto didn't notice the glint of cold steel in Gozaburo's hand. If he had, he'd have been panicking. After all the man had put him through already, one would have thought that Seto would have been resisting to everything Gozaburo did. Gozaburo pulled lightly away. "Little angelic one..." He mumbled, running a hand over Seto's now-scarred chest. Seto shivered, leaving his eyes closed. "Time for pain..." Gozaburo hissed before running the blade in his hand across Seto's chest.  
  
Seto let out a piercing scream, barely muffled by the cloth over his mouth. ~Kami!! What has he got this time?! A bloody knife?!~ He opened his eyes painfully to see. ~That's it, I absolutely hate being right!~ He decided, fighting his bonds.  
  
Gozaburo took his eyes from the blood now on Seto's chest to look up at the boy's face when he heard the handcuffs rattling. The boy's eyes were open and looking at him with complete hatred. If Gozaburo had glanced up at Seto's hands, he'd have seen that one of Seto's hands were almost free. Instead, he watched Seto's face. "You little brat! Never look at me that way!" He jabbed the knife into Seto's side.  
  
Seto screamed again. His hands stopped moving above his head and he slammed his eyes shut, closing them tightly. His side burned. His chest burned. His wrist burned where he'd scraped some skin off from trying to free his one hand. His ankles hurt from the strain against the ropes. His mouth was dry from having the cloth in it. ~I have to get out of here! I have to take Mokuba with me... At least get Mokuba out of here... I have to get Mokuba out of here!~ Seto's eyes flew open again. He met Gozaburo's eyes as he continued trying to free his wrist.  
  
"Bastard..." Gozaburo hissed, then placed his hand over Seto's neck and push the boy against the bed, strangling him. "What did I tell you about looking at me that way? I'll make you live in hell, Seto."  
  
Seto's hand came free. ~The knife!~ Gozaburo held the knife in a limp hand, all his attention on Seto's eyes and throat. Seto's hand flew out and knocked the knife from Gozaburo's hand. The knife went skidding across the floor. ~Now, go get it, you moron.~ He thought at Gozaburo.  
  
Gozaburo turned around, watched the knife slam against the wall, then come to a stop. He looked back at Seto, his hand having freed Seto's throat when he turned. "You know what, that was clever. I'll give you that. If I was stupid, I'd go after that and you could use that time to free your other hand." Gozaburo grabbed Seto's sore wrist, making Seto cry out into the cloth. "I'm not stupid, Seto. Never forget that. I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am." He pulled the cloth from Seto's mouth. "Well? You obviously have something to say."  
  
"Let me go." Seto hissed. "Just let me go."  
  
Gozaburo grinned. "Oh, are you tired of me hurting you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least you're honest." Gozaburo pointed out before squeezing Seto's wrist with the hand that held it and placing his free hand over Seto's mouth.  
  
Seto cried out, but Gozaburo's hand muffled the sound. ~Bite him!~ His mind told his mouth. Seto bit Gozaburo.  
  
Gozaburo let out a hiss and slapped Seto across the face. "No biting." He placed the cloth back in Seto's mouth. "I was going to free you, too. Oh well." He punched the spot that he'd jabbed the knife into Seto's side.  
  
Seto screamed. His throat was starting to hurt now too. He closed his eyes, an attempt to keep from glaring at Gozaburo and receiving another painful blow. ~Mokuba...~ He thought before he passed out.  
  
~~^**^~~  
  
When Seto woke up, he was in his room, in his own bed. The birds were chirping outside and the sun was trying to get through his drapes. Gozaburo stood in his doorway. "So, you're finally up." He growled.  
  
Seto glanced over at the clock. 11:00 it told him in bright red numbers. He shifted and bit his lip to fight a scream. ~Damn, but my side hurts!~  
  
Gozaburo walked over. "I treated your wounds last night. They'll hurt for a while, and you'll probably have scars, but you'll live. Now, get up."  
  
"Where's my brother?" Seto asked darkly, not moving.  
  
"Downstairs, wondering why the hell you aren't up yet." Gozaburo's voice was cold. "Get up, Seto."  
  
"Why?" Seto asked angrily. "Why should I follow what you say?"  
  
"You little-" Gozaburo started.  
  
"Oniisan?" Mokuba poked his head in the door. "Are you awake?"  
  
Seto groaned and forced himself to sit up. "I am now." He mumbled. At least Gozaburo had put a shirt on him too.  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba ran over and rammed into Seto, hugging him.  
  
Seto had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. Gozaburo, noticing this, grinned and picked Mokuba up. "Mokuba, let's move out so Seto can get dressed."  
  
"But I always stay in here while oniisan gets dressed!!" Mokuba whined. "Oniisan doesn't mind!" He looked at Seto sadly, hoping for his brother's support.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Not today, Mokuba-chan. Go downstairs with Otosan Gozaburo. I'll be down soon." He closed his eyes against the pain in his abdomen where Mokuba had, unknowingly, reopened one of his wounds.  
  
Mokuba started crying as Gozaburo walked out. The man paused at the door to look at Seto one last time. He frowned where he noticed the tears Seto was trying desperately to hide from his little brother. Gozaburo put Mokuba down. "Hey, Mokuba, why don't you go downstairs and tell chef to make Seto his favorite breakfast? I'd do it, but I don't know what it is. When chef is done, I'll bet Seto'll be glad for a little room service." Gozaburo suggested.  
  
"But, what if he comes downstairs before chef is done?" Mokuba asked sadly.  
  
"I'll make sure he stays up here." Gozaburo promised.  
  
Mokuba smiled widely, warming to the idea easily. "Okay! Arigatou, Otosan Gozaburo!!" He fled down the stairs.  
  
Gozaburo turned and walked back into Seto's room. Seto still sat on his bed, crying softly to himself. Gozaburo closed the door behind him softly, leaving it unlocked. Then he walked over to the edge of Seto's bed and sat down. "Seto, don't cry..." He mumbled, reaching out to brush away one of the boy's tears.  
  
Seto's hand flew out to smack his hand away, his eyes opening. "Don't touch me." He hissed.  
  
Gozaburo drew his hand back. "Mokuba's getting you breakfast. I need to check your wounds."  
  
"Why?" Seto asked, not trusting the man.  
  
"You're hurt, and Mokuba didn't know. He rammed into you a little hard. I'm afraid he may have opened something." Gozaburo said calmly.  
  
"You didn't tell Mokuba?" Seto asked, surprised.  
  
Gozaburo rolled his eyes. "You think I'm telling your little brother I'm beating you up? You can come up with your own reason as to how you got hurt. Tell him you got in a fight with a bully and you don't want me to know, or something." He narrowed his eyes. "You tell him it's my fault, I'll make sure he can't tell anyone else."  
  
Seto swallowed. "You wouldn't kill him, would you?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Take off your shirt." Gozaburo ordered.  
  
"You would..." Seto sighed and did as he was told. He had to bite back another cry as he stretched his hands above his head and stopped moving.  
  
"Button-up shirts for you, Seto." Gozaburo growled, standing to pull the shirt off Seto. He then leaned down and inspected the places he knew the wounds were. He sighed when he saw the slight bit of red soaking through, telling him that something had, indeed, opened. "I'll be right back." He told the boy, then walked from the room to where he kept the first aid kit.  
  
Seto glanced down at where the cut on his chest was and sighed. "Damnit." He stood from his bed and walked over to where he kept his clothing. He and Mokuba had gotten a lot of new stuff since they'd moved in with Gozaburo, so Seto had plenty of things to wear. His only problem was that he didn't have enough button-up shirts to last him a week. "At least he's making sure I get better each time." Seto thought aloud, his mind traveling back to his tormentor. "I just don't understand! He says he loves me, then he goes and hurts me! Next thing I know, he's caring for me, making sure I'm not hurt, bandaging my wounds, giving me excuses for Mokuba... I'm so confused..." Seto leaned his head against the wall next to his dresser and started crying.  
  
Gozaburo stood in the doorway, watching Seto silently. He'd heard every word. 'Don't touch me.' Seto had told him. 'Why should I follow what you say?' Gozaburo shook his head. "When I was your age, my father did to me what I am doing to you." Seto's eyes widened, but he didn't look at the other. "At first, I hated him for it. I despised him, but he was my father, and the only real family I had. He used that against me, just as I use Mokuba against you."  
  
"Then why?" Seto asked suddenly. "If you know what it's like to be in my position, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me?" He looked up, his eyes red and swollen from his crying.  
  
Gozaburo sighed and closed the door. "Come here." Seto walked over to him and let him start on the bandaging. "I do this because I know this is the best training for the real world. How do you plan to run Kaiba Corp? Cry everytime something doesn't go the way you want it to?"  
  
"I'm eleven." Seto growled. "Of course I'd cry now."  
  
"I'm teaching you to never cry, no matter your age. I took charge of Kaiba Corp. when I was nineteen. My father died from a heart problem he'd been having two years later, leaving me alone to run Kaiba Corp., without his help, at twenty-one. Even at nineteen, you cry when things don't turn out right. I cried as my father died, then I cried at his funeral. I haven't shed a tear since. I know people twice my age who will still cry over the slightest thing, because they were spoiled rotten as kids, never punished once. It makes me sick. I refuse to leave Kaiba Corp. to a crybaby."  
  
"I'm not spoiled. I've lived over half my life in an orphanage, where we only got what we needed." Seto pointed out.  
  
"You're spoiled, Seto. You've never been forced to do anything against your will. If you didn't want a bath, you didn't have to take a bath. If you wanted to be left alone, you were left alone. If you didn't want to go with that family, you didn't go with that family. If you wanted to go down the street and stare at a book in a bookstore window, you went down the street and stared at that book. Even better, you could go in the store and just sit in a corner, reading it, for hours on end, because your parents weren't there to tell you to move."  
  
"That doesn't make me spoiled." Seto countered.  
  
"Close enough." Gozaburo growled. He nodded. "All done." He picked up the first aid kit and moved back towards the door.  
  
"Gozaburo." Seto said suddenly.  
  
Gozaburo looked back at the boy, his hand on the doorknob. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't have enough button-up shirts to get me through a week." Seto grumbled.  
  
"So, wear a dirty one every once in a while." Gozaburo shrugged.  
  
"But..."  
  
"See what I mean? You're spoiled." Gozaburo shook his head at the tears threatening to spill from Seto's eyes. "We'll go out later today. Get dressed and stay in here. When Mokuba comes in, act surprised." Then he left.  
  
Seto shivered. ~Now I'm even more confused!~ He thought to himself, then hurried to change, before Mokuba came in.  
  
-  
  
~~A/N: Spooky, neh?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasonings. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter* 


End file.
